Telecommunications service providers may maintain a communication network over a wide geographic area. This enables a large number of mobile telecommunication devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants and tablet computers to communicate with each other in the cellular network. The cellular network is distributed over land areas called cells, each served by one or more cell towers.